


Однажды и навсегда

by Cergart



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Забытая королева Нарнии: история Сьюзан Пэвенси.
Kudos: 5





	Однажды и навсегда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once and Always (the Story to Tell)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177034) by [misscam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscam/pseuds/misscam). 



> Спасибо за вычитку Vashta Nerada

Заметив ее первым, Питер замирает. Лицо его неподвижно, и даже рука останавливается в волосах где-то посреди привычного движения.

Эдмунд неуверенно, но искренне улыбается.

Люси, храбрая Люси, не боящаяся собственных чувств, подбегает и заключает ее в крепкие объятия.

— Я знала! Я всегда знала, что ты вернешься! — восклицает она сквозь восторженный смех. — О, Сьюзан, разве здесь, в стране Аслана, Нарния не стала еще прекраснее? Бобры, мистер Тумнус — все здесь. А теперь и ты пришла.

— Я здесь, — говорит Сьюзан, закрывая глаза. — Теперь я здесь.

Королева Нарнии, Забытая Королева Нарнии: история Сьюзен Пэвенси.

***

Только через два дня после того, как они вываливаются из шкафа в свой мир, Сьюзан осмеливается взглянуть на себя в зеркало.

В отражении она видит незнакомку, совсем ребенка: Сьюзен Пэвенси, а не королеву Сьюзен Великодушную. Эта девочка кажется чужой, словно это Лондон был сном, а Нарния — настоящей.

Лицо не несёт отпечатка прожитых лет, и у тела нет изгибов, присущих взрослым женщинам, хотя Сьюзен все еще чувствует себя выросшей. Только глаза, слишком старые для юной девочки, выдают настоящую ее.

«Сьюзан Пэвенси, засыпай снова».

***

Люси болтает без умолку, и у Сьюзен гора падает с плеч — теперь можно отложить вопросы и неуверенные объяснения.

Она знает, что остальные думают, будто все началось, когда вернувшиеся Люси и Эдмунд принялись рассказывать о своих морских приключениях и вскользь упомянули, что король Каспиан нашел себе невесту.

Ловя на себе взгляды Люси и Питера, Сьюзен небрежно отмахивается:

— Это не важно.

Ложь. Важно, потому что пришел очередной конец. Все началось гораздо раньше, и глядя на Питера и Эдмунда, Сьюзан вдруг понимает, что «конец», окончательный и бесповоротный, ей только предстоит найти.

***

Сьюзен трудно найти общий язык со сверстницами; внешне они выглядят одинаковыми, но в действительности их разделяют десятки лет. Их разговоры — будто язык, который Сьюзен силится, но не может разобрать. Девчонки сплетничают о мальчиках, хихикают над юбками, шепчутся об учителях. Сьюзан вспоминает ухаживания мужчин, шелковые платья и нарнийские танцы.

Мама ее не понимает, но Питер и Эдмунд возвращаются домой такими же удрученными, и Сьюзан уверена, что им тоже одиноко.

В конце концов, проще оставить попытки завести друзей — так можно притвориться, что это твой выбор.

***

Они и правда все здесь. Вот ее верная лошадь с мягкой гривой; вот разговорчивые бобры; а вот Мистер Тумнус неловко пожимает ее руку; вся ее семья здесь, не только Люси, Эдмунд и Питер.

Мама глядит на нее со слезами на глазах, но сама Сьюзан не плачет — что-то внутри, не радость и не горе, так и не нашедшее покоя, не дает пролиться слезам.

***

— Ты очень красивая, — однажды утром говорит ей мама, и Сьюзан охватывает ужас.

Красивой она была в Нарнии. Об этом свидетельствовали восхищенные взгляды и приветливые улыбки, легкая нерешительность незнакомцев при встрече с ней. Сьюзан знала, что красива, но не ощущала ни стыда, ни гордости.

Тут дело вот в чем, думает Сьюзан, одной красотой вполне довольствуются незнакомцы, и невольно начинаешь думать, что большего и не нужно. Но она не только красавица — она Сьюзан, Королева любимой страны, сестра, «великодушная», как называли ее подданные, и, самое главное, она оставалась верна себе.

Со временем красота приходит к ней и в Лондоне, но, кажется, одна лишь пустая красота.

***

Как ни странно, именно Эдмунд первым отводит ее в сторону; она уже и забыла, какой у него твердый характер. Питер был королем и лидером, но именно Эдмунда закалили испытания.

Теперь, пережив столько невзгод, Сьюзан понимает его чуточку лучше.

— Трудно простить себя, особенно когда действительно виноват, — шепчет ей Эдмунд.

Не труднее, чем понять.

***

Они никак не наговорятся о Нарнии. Люси мечтательно, Эдмунд настойчиво, Питер задумчиво, Сьюзан — с нежностью и горечью. Впрочем, горечи больше, чем нежности. Как мантру, они без устали пересказывают свои приключения. Воспоминания придают сил.

Нарния. Аслан. Кэр-Паравель. Танцы, верховая езда, а еще тот случай с Эдмундом и козлом. Однажды став Королем или Королевой Нарнии, навсегда останешься Королем или Королевой Нарнии, повторяют они.

Разговоры разговорами, а просыпается Сьюзан в Лондоне. Воспоминания не вернут Нарнию, и вскоре она вовсе перестает упоминать ее и старается не слушать, как сестра и братья снова и снова повторяют одно и то же.

***

— Вы все немного злились на меня, — в голосе Эдмунда нет ни намека на гнев. — Вы простили меня, но сделанного не воротишь.

— Эд…

— Все в порядке, Сью. Я с самого начала знал, что сделал неверный выбор, но не мог отказаться от него.

— Да, — шепотом соглашается Сьюзен, закрыв глаза. — Так и есть.

***

Она почти жалеет, что они вернулись в Нарнию.

Она только-только привыкла к Лондону, а теперь ей опять придется приспосабливаться к обычной жизни. Она почти перестала думать о себе как о королеве, а теперь ей снова придется забыть, что с ней обращались как с царственной особой. Она почти смирилась, что не вернется обратно, а теперь ей говорят, что путь для нее закрыть навсегда. Она почти перестала чувствовать себя женщиной, а теперь ей предстоит свыкнуться с мыслью, что она никогда не увидит мужчину, который ей нравится.

Для нее и Питера это последнее путешествие в Нарнию.

— Ничего страшного, — успокаивает Люси Питер, но Сьюзен молчит.

***

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Я хотел стать великим, — отвечает Эдмунд, глядя на Питера с едва заметной улыбкой. — Вы с Питером были «взрослыми», Люси — ребенком. Я же застрял посередине. Мне хотелось, чтобы все склонились передо мной. Это эгоистично, но я хотел величия. А зачем это сделала ты?

— Не знаю, — сказав это, Сьюзан уверена, что Эдмунд знает о ее лжи.

***

Питер стоит у окна, невидящими глазами уставившись куда-то вдаль. На щеке у него красуется синяк; если Сьюзан прикоснется к нему, Питер, наверное, отшатнется, обозлившись на ее материнскую заботу. Поэтому Сьюзан просто встает рядом с ним, как в старые времена, в другом месте и времени. Король и Королева, единокровные правители Нарнии. Как можно отказаться от такого?

— Не знаю, Сью, — словно услышав немой вопрос, отвечает Питер.

Когда Сьюзен дотрагивается до его щеки, Питер не отстраняется.

***

Время здесь течет как-то странно, совершенно иначе, чем в других мирах. Словно прошлое и будущее переплелись с настоящим.

— Как давно ты тут?

— Всегда и недавно — здесь это одно и тоже. Сколько прошло для тебя?

— Несколько лет.

— Люси ни на мгновение не сомневалась, что ты найдешь дорогу обратно. Аслан ничего не говорил. Питер… — Эдмунд замолкает и смотрит, как последние лучи солнца расцвечивают внутренний двор Кэр-Паравеля. — Питер думал, что мы тебя потеряли.

***

Сьюзен возвращается домой поздно вечером, на ней красивое платье, на которое она долго копила, и безупречный макияж; она чувствует себя прекрасно и легко, чувствует себя обычной девушкой.

Питер, Эдмунд и Люси не спят. Они наверняка провели вечер, разговаривая о Нарнии. Как и всегда.

Сьюзен забыла, из-за чего они поссорились, но хорошо помнит, как заалели щеки Питера, когда она сказала, что он ей не король и никогда им не был.

Они не спрашивают, где она была; Сьюзан не рассказывает, что танцевала так, как любила делать это в Нарнии.

***

Их любовь не пошатнулась ни на миг. Семья есть семья. И Сьюзан тоже всегда любила их: когда Эдмунд примкнул к Белой Колдунье, когда завидовала, что они с Люси снова отправились в Нарнию, когда братья и сестра не понимали, почему одних воспоминаний ей недостаточно. Даже когда Питер объявил, что она больше не друг Нарнии.

Она знает, что любима. Но все же, когда Люси обнимает ее, Сьюзан чувствует себя одинокой.

***

Сьюзан возвращается из Америки с ворохом впечатлений и историй. Люси, Эдмунд и Питер остались дома, но она обязательно обо всем им расскажет.

Вместо этого ей приходится слушать о Юстасе, превратившемся в дракона, о Каспиане, который женился на дочери звезды, об острове кошмаров и встрече с Асланом. «Разве не чудесно, Сьюзан?».

Это Питер восторгается россказням Люси и Эдмунда и утешает их, когда они говорят, что теперь и им нет дороги в Нарнию.

— Это ничего, — говорит Питер. — Мы навсегда останемся друзьями, королями и королевами Нарнии. Навсегда.

«Навсегда — долгий срок, когда приходится взрослеть дважды», — думает Сьюзан.

***

Она мельком видит Каспиана в толпе, а рядом с ним красивую женщину — его жену и королеву.

Люси сжимает ее ладонь, Эдмунд кладет руку на ее плечо, Питер смущается. Они ничего не понимают.

Сьюзан не больно. Они с Каспианом не были предназначены друг другу. И потеря того-что-могло-бы-быть — не самое худшее, что ей довелось пережить.

***

Эдмунд собирает их всех вечером, чтобы сообщить «важные новости», и Сьюзан не сразу понимает, что под «новостями» он подразумевает Нарнию.

— Юстас снова был в Нарнии, — сообщает он. — С девочкой по имени Джилл. Каспиан умер, и теперь в Нарнии правит его сын.

— Какое это имеет значение? — Сьюзан уходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

Пусть Нарния их прошлое, но уж точно не будущее.

***

Люси, похоже, не испытывает какой-то неловкости, расспрашивая о Лондоне, и Сьюзан охотно рассказывает о всяких пустяках: новых магазинах, новых марках, новом правительстве, новой моде. Все такое новое.

Эдмунд тоже расслаблен или же хорошо притворяется. Только Питер чувствует себя неуютно рядом с ней, как и в последний раз, когда они виделись.

***

После она уже и не вспомнит сказанных сгоряча слов.

Кажется, она пыталась втолковать братьям и сестре, что они живут детскими фантазиями, а они отвечали, что не узнают ее.  
Сьюзан хотелось объяснить, что она и не могла прежней. Взросление и перемены — самые естественные вещи на свете, и она не может позволить себе пропасть в воспоминаниях.

А потом она разгневалась. Разгневалась так, что и вспомнить нельзя, чего наговорила. Она высказала все. Ударила по каждому слабому месту, по каждому лелеемому воспоминанию. Против них она обратила еще кое-что.

Нарнию.

В память навсегда врезаются рыдания Люси, напряженная челюсть Эдмунда, и тяжелый взгляд Питера.

***

Люси кладет руку на ее плечо:

— Кое-кто хочет тебя видеть.

Сьюзан не перестает поражаться, как, казалось бы, обыкновенные фразы могут вызывать ужас.

***

Когда ей сообщили, что к ней пришли, Сьюзан не удивилась: должно быть это Гарри, с которым она ходила на танцы, или Билл, с которым флиртовала, или это Джеймс пришел обсудить дела.

Она не ждала ни Джона — железнодорожника, ни полицейского, чье имя тут же вылетело у нее из головы, когда тот объяснил, зачем они явились.

— Примите мои соболезнования, — успокаивает полицейский, но Сьюзан не слушает его.

«Люси. Храбрая, милая Люси. Надежный, смышленый Эдмунд. И Питер. Они не могли погибнуть и оставить ее совсем одну».

***

Аслан уже ждет. Он больше и ярче, чем ей помнится, а может он просто больше всего остального. Сьюзан не прячет глаз, хотя ей и страшно встретиться с Асланом взглядом.

Она безмолвно опускается на колени, как делала когда-то давно.

— Встань, Королева Нарнии — велит Аслан, и Сьюзан почти хочется, чтобы он взревел. Может, если она столкнется с его гневом, то ей будет легче справиться со своим. На семью, на саму себя, на него, на все, что узлом скручивается в груди.

Она встает и с вызовом встречает взгляд Льва.

— Ты поступила очень храбро, Сьюзен, — говорит Аслан, и Сьюзан наконец понимает, почему оказалась здесь.

***

Вот уже два года она ежемесячно ходит на кладбище. Ей неоткуда знать, что эта привычка преданности когда-нибудь ее погубит.

Обычно она навещает могилы по вторникам. Хотя смена в больнице заканчивается пораньше, Сьюзан приходит по вечерам, когда почти никого нет. Ей не хочется ни ловить на себе сочувствующие взгляды, ни отвечать, почему на плитах выбито «навсегда».  
Она не уверена, что сможет найти правильные слова, хотя ответ кроется в сердце.

Когда Сьюзан обучилась на медсестру, то надеялась, что сможет более свободно распоряжается своим временем, но теперь ее все устраивает. За последние два года многое изменилось. В этот вторник она задерживается на работе.

Приди она на час раньше, то не увидела бы ни девушку, ни несущуюся на нее машину. Не раздумывая, Сьюзан бросается вперед. Дальше все происходит слишком быстро: визг тормозов, сильный удар и вкус крови во рту. Удар слишком сильный.

Сьюзан смутно слышит крики и пытается сфокусировать взгляд, когда над ней склоняется юное личико. На мгновение ей мерещиться, что это Люси, да только у Люси глаза были другого цвета.

— Осторожно*, милая, — доносится издалека мужской голос. Возможно, он обращается вовсе не к ней, но в памяти проносятся знакомые образы.

— Меня уже много лет не называли великодушной, — странно, но голос не дрожит. Умирать оказывается не так уж и плохо. Это кажется… таким знакомым. — С тех пор как я стала Королевой Нарнии.

— Когда ты была королевой? — зачарованно спрашивает девочка.

Тело затапливает боль, но Сьюзан не может сдержать улыбку:

— Я всегда была ею.

Спустя пять минут ее объявляют погибшей.

***

По возвращении ее ждет Питер. Он наконец берет ее ладони в свои и прижимается лбом ко лбу сестры — она принята обратно.

— Я скажу тебе почему, — яростно шепчет Сьюзан. — Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, я хочу, чтобы мы разок поклонились Эдмунду, я хочу, чтобы мы больше верили Люси, я хочу… хочу…

Сьюзан вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Слова подождут. У них еще будет время со всем разобраться. Теперь у нее наконец-то будет достаточно времени.

— Прости.

Питер невесомо целует ее закрытые веки.

— Не стоит.

Сьюзан надеется, что когда-нибудь перестанет чувствовать себя виноватой.


End file.
